Sketch It Out For Me
by Mooby-No-Baka
Summary: Random story.  Warning: OC, some language.  A new Irken randomly appears...okay, she crashed into the front yard of Zim during one of his fights with Dib.  Rated T for random language and paranoia.  It's been done a thousand times.
1. Prologue: The Freaky Falling Thingy

**Prologue**

**The Freaky Falling Thingy**

* * *

"These pictures are going straight to Mysterious Mysteries, and you can't do anything to stop me!" Dib burst out laughing as he stupidly waved the pictures in Zim's face. Zim, not realizing that he could just reach out and grab them just stood there in his front yard glaring at the big-headed boy.

"Fffiilllthy hyyooman, Zim cares not about pictures! No one ever even believes you. I have nothing to worry about." Zim lost his glare and put on his famous 'I'm better than you will ever be so grovel in my superior presence' smirk, narrowing his "human" eyes and tilting his green head to the side. "Go ahead and send in your primitive 'evidence', see what will happen."

As all of this happened, neither of the two rivals noticed the giant chunk of beat up metal streaking through the sky, locked on a path straight for them. GIR, the little robot that's famous for its stupidity and cute appearance and remarks, walked up between the two. Slurping a chocolate bubblegum Suck-Monkey, the dysfunctional SIR unit gazed up at the sky, following the blazing object with his eyes. When he finished his weird drink, GIR threw it off to the side, and pointed at the falling metal.

"LOOKIE, THE PIRATE COW MOTHER SHIP HAS FINALLY COME FOR ME!!" Zim and Dib obediently looked up and noticed what he was looking at. Two sets of eyes widened as another set closed joyously for a round of crazy, high-pitched laughter. The future paranormal investigator looked the supposed "alien scum" in the eyes fearfully. They jumped out of the way just on time for the object to crash right where they were a split second before.

* * *

Okay, that was the prologue. It may be good, it might not be. If you don't like it, don't read it. Review if you want, I don't really care. This story, like all my others, probably won't last, so no getting hopes up. Oh, and if is does continue, the chapters will be short and updated rarely considering my grades equals getting computer taken away. Umm...yeah.

SAYONARA!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Missing in Action

**NOTICE: THERE MAY BE SOME OOC. I CAN'T REALLY TELL, SO IF THERE IS, I'M SORRY. OH! AND SOME ERRORS IN THE EDITING STUFF...YEAH. Sorry it's been so long. My grandmother died and I've been sick and I had to sleep on a pool float on the floor of my parent's room because family invaded and took both of the guest rooms and then my room and the living room. This week and a half has been crazy. Anyway, thanks to all of those in reviewed even though I said no one had to. It made me happy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Missing In Action**

As the smoke cleared, Zim seemed to recognize what the bizarre object was.

"It's a voot cruiser…but a voot is superior Irken technology. They shouldn't fall out of the sky like that." Dib ooh and awed over the ruined ship, but was almost immediately tackled by another flying chunk of metal. This turned out to be a shiny black and silver SIR unit with happy purple eyes. The happiness soon turned to worry as the chibi robot stared at the busted voot.

"Master? Where are you Master?!" The robot charged the space ship and started ripping away the debris.

"MIA, what are you looking for? Everything's destroyed there, silly!" MIA looked to her left and noticed that her master was there. The SIR unit tackle-hugged her and they both laughed. MIA's master was a beautiful Irken female with a black invader outfit and large amber eyes with long eyelashes. Her antennae were elongated and nearing her ankles. She also wore the Irken Elite symbol proudly on her forehead. She pushed the robot away and stared in dismay at her once proud voot cruiser. "You served me well, old friend. You were going to have to give out sooner or later." With that, she turned to the three onlookers with a friendly smile.

GIR popped out of nowhere and gave her hug, "MAMA!" She gave him a quick freaked out glance but left him attached to her waist.

"Look Master, another invader…but why is he wearing that horrible wig and contacts? That's strange."

She looked at MIA with a smile that was eerily cheery for such a subject, "As strange as us falling out of zero-gravity?"

The robot winced noticeably out of embarrassment, "…No…" The two having the conversation were momentarily blinded by a flash of light. After blinking a couple of times, the female invader and her SIR unit saw Zim and Dib fighting over the camera that was used.

"Give that to ZIM!!!" Zim was reaching for the camera which Dib was holding out just of his reach.

"I thought you didn't care about pictures, alien scum." Dib was pushing Zim's face away from him with his free hand. MIA and her master swapped glances and sighed.

The unknown Irken invader walked up to the two unnoticed and took the camera from Dib, "Thank you." Zim and Dib froze and looked at her. She simply took the film out and gave it to MIA to take care of. Dib shoved Zim away and gave her a crestfallen look before walking away. Smirking in triumph, she grabbed Zim and dragged him into his house, MIA following close behind. Nobody seemed to notice the unconscious SIR unit lying on the ground.

When Zim finally snapped out of…whatever little world he was in, the only understood two things. He was sitting on his couch, and another Irken was sitting on the floor, staring at him expectantly. He tried to form words, but failed for once, "W-what?"

She merely tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean, 'what'?" They both heard a sound and turned to see what it was.

GIR staggered in, holding his head, "Who knew that Mama was with the Pirate Cows? OOH!! I'M GONNA MAKE WAFFLES FOR HER!!!" With that he ran into the kitchen where chaos ensued. "Mama" closed her eyes in an effort not to obliterate him.

Zim shifted his gaze to the Irken sitting in front of him, "Who are you? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE HOUSE OF ZIM?!"

She shrunk back, completely stunned by the noise level. "Umm…I was sent by the Almighty Tallest to assist you?" Saying that was a big mistake, especially since she didn't like the volume the first time.

"ZIM NEEDS NO ASSISTANCE!! ZIM WORKS ALONE!! EARTH IS MINE TO PRESENT TO THE TALLEST!!"

"I didn't say that I was here to invade," she looked at him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I just said that I was here to assist you."

"But you're wearing an invader's outfit."

"Just because I'm not here to invade, doesn't mean that I'm not an invader. Hell, I'm an elite invader, but I'm also a technician. I can fix anything. My voot cruiser has been fixed so many times, and it wasn't even funny the first time."

Zim seemed to accept that even though he still didn't like the idea of her being in his base. It's made even worse by the fact that she let herself in, but another thing was bothering him. "You never answered Zim's question."

To say she looked confused was an understatement. She was completely dumbfounded, "I did. You asked what I was doing in your house, and I told you that the Tallest sent me."

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Zim's temper just about reached its breaking point.

"Oh…yeah…Invader Sketch, at your service oh Almighty Smallest." She smirked at the nickname she just gave him, though she was squealing about how it rhymed in her head. Zim just twitched and pointed to the door. Sketch shook her head, "No. I was sent here to aid you on your mission. Either that, or they were just trying to get rid of me. I _am_ an insane defect. Nah…they wouldn't want to get rid of me, would they?"

Another voice completely surprised them, "No, they wouldn't. Master, you've saved them so many times that they really couldn't afford to _try_ to get rid of you. I mean, can you imagine how dreadful it would be if they to actually had get up off their asses to get their own snacks?"

Sketch nodded in absolute agreement before she started giggling. "You're right MIA. That would be terrible. The poor tallest must be dieing without me. They would probably need somebody to hold their hands right about now."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT THE TALLEST LIKE THAT!! They could be listening in…" He looked around suspiciously.

She snorted, "They need to hear it. You know it's true, the whole Irken race knows it. I just seem to be the only one that has the squeedlyspooch to say it." Zim nodded nervously.

"So you're not here to take my mission." Sketch shook her head. "You can help me fix and invent things." A nod. "And you're SIR unit's name is what?"

"MIA. M-I-A." She smiled happily.

Zim looked confused, "MIA? Doesn't that stand for 'missing in action'? Why would you call her that?"

"Why, because she's never that of course!" Once again, she looked at him as if it were the most apparent thing in the universe.

"ZIM DOES NOT KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Sketch laughed, "She's never missing in action. Her name is the opposite of what she is, just like mine. I'm _obviously_ not a sketch, and I can't draw for my life."

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Like I said, there might of been some OOCness, but I'm sick so I didn't really notice. Like before, reviews aren't needed. Appreciated, but not needed.**


	3. Chapter 2: Bloody Axes

**Hey!! I can't believe it's been over a YEAR since I've updated this. Wow. That's a new record for me. Anyway, hello again to everyone who read this story in the past and hello to all you new readers out there!**

**Moving on. This is a VERY short chapter. 726 words...Need I say more? ****I mean, the only reason I haven't written in a while is because I ran out of ideas on the first chapter, and because of that, all logic says that I had no ideas for the second chapter. Yeah...I'm not really good at planning ahead. So, though my rule about not having to review still stands, I would very much like ideas.**

**Oh, and I don't own IZ. If I did, the people who cancelled the show would've found dead puppied in their mailboxes when they least expected it.**

* * *

The next day, after the run-down voot had been moved out of the front lawn, the two Irkens worked to get on their disguises. Apparently since Sketch was sent to aid Zim and only that, Zim got the say in whether she goes to 'Skool' or not. He said the importance of their going is something along the lines of gaining intelligence on the less-intelligent life forms in order to find out when and where their weak points are and how exactly to go about attacking said weaknesses.

"But I keep telling you Zim, I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SKOOL!! IT'S NOT EVEN SPELLED RIGHT!! I should get MIA to destroy more than just Dib's film." The little robot grinned evilly.

Zim suppressed a shudder as he imagined just what the SIR could do, "I don't care what you want. Skool is important to the mission. AND JUST WHAT EXACTLY WERE YOU IMPLYING ABOUT THE ROBOT?! TELL TO ZIIIM!" He was shaking with the effort of yelling so loudly, however, it was not at all helped by her obvious denial of the "need" to go to skool.

Sketch seemed to calm down for a moment, "We're not human, Zim. There is no need to go to skool. I'm sure that there's some kind of world-wide database that can be used to look up anything you want to know about Earth."

"DON'T LIE TO ZIIIM!!" Zim was twitching for some reason.

"I'M NOT LIEING!! Okay, so the fact that we're not human doesn't matter. How about the fact that we're not CHILDREN!! We have lived for over a **HUNDRED** earth years. We are considered **ELDERLY**!" Sketch looked horrified at the thought.

Zim seemed unfazed by that. He just looked at her with that uppity smirk of his, "You are here to help **ZIM**. I say you go to skool. If you don't, I'll lock you in a room with GIR all day instead. How much fun would that be, hmm?"

"FINE!! I'LL GO TO YOUR STUPID SKOOL! But seriously, what will we learn when _they_ can't even spell?" With that, she walked out of the room with the same eerie-calmness as the day before.

An hour later, she was waiting outside of the classroom she would share with Zim, Dib, and all the other inferior life forms, waiting to be invited in. Yes, Invader Sketch has officially dubbed Zim as inferior. How DARE he make her go to sch…er…Skool. Just thinking that makes her squeedlyspooch turn in her gut. She stopped brooding as she heard a vague drone from inside the room.

'…It's probably the teacher. Knowing my luck, she's going to be obsessed with DOOM just like my instructors back on Irk.'

"COME IN, YOU LESSER MEAT-BAG!!"

Sketch flinched at the ghastly screeching, "Dear Control Brains!! I'm not going to enjoy this at all…" She slowly crept into the room, all senses on high-alert.

"Grovel at the front of the room and state facts about yourself. Any sound after that will not be tolerated." The teacher sneered at her with disgust.

Sketch centered herself in position and began to monotonously recite a well rehearsed statement, "Hi, my name is Sketch. I'm looking forward to spending time with and learning more about all of y-."

A loud, annoying voice interrupted her painfully forced introduction, "DON'T LISTEN TO HER!! SHE'S IN LEAGUE WITH ZIM AND WILL DESTROY US ALL!!"

The only movement that was made was the twitching of Sketch's eye. She began to slowly advance on Dib's desk. Once there, she magically pulled a bloody axe out of nowhere. Little by little, as if to create suspense, she raised the weapon above her head, savoring the look of fear plastered on the human's face.

All too quickly, she brought the sharpened edge down on the desk, screaming as she cleaved the wood in two, "HOW DARE YOU INTURRUPT ME!! DO EVERYONE A FAVOR AND KEEP THE STUPIDITY LOCKED UP!!"

Breathing heavily, she stalked back to the front of the room, the axe vanishing as mysteriously as it appeared, "Okay, then. Are there any questions?"

Shakily, a random filler student in the front row raised his hand, "Where did the blood on that axe come from?"

Smiling that eerie smile we all know too well, she answered softly, "Do you really want to know?"

And that was that.

* * *

**Sooo....Yeah. Actually, I did the math and it was almost a year AND A HALF. Seriously, I need to get to work.**

**Oh, about Sketch's disguise...Just imagine it. It doesn't matter...**

**SAYONARA!!**


End file.
